


Affection

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both discovered their affection for teeth by accident.<br/>Inuyasha/Sango</p>
<p>Written for the LJ community, Inumadmusing 'Bite' challenge. Won 3rd place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

Both discovered an affection for teeth by accident. The miko was gone to her time and the monk had disappeared. Having a foolish argument led to Sango biting Inuyasha's hand. In response, he bit her back. Wrestling him to the ground, Sango bit him again, this time on the chest. Inuyasha flipped her and bit her on the chest, accidentally catching the nipple between his teeth. She gasped, but to both of their surprise, not with pain but with pleasure. She looked Inuyasha in the eyes and said

“Again.”

Inuyasha could smell the arousal coming from her and suddenly they had a secret.

It started out so innocently, now neither wanted it to end. They knew if they were found out there would be hell to pay but if anything, that just made these trysts even more exciting. The monk and the miko could never understand that these interludes were more than just about sex… it was about urges, it was about needs being satisfied that they could never ask the others to do for them.

Inuyasha groaned as Sango took him deep into her throat. As she pulled her head back up, she allowed her teeth to scrape along the length of him, satisfied at the gasp that passed the hanyou's lips. Taking care not to draw blood, Sango teased his sac with her tongue and teeth, nipping the tender tissues. Inuyasha thought he'd explode from the sensations of pleasure and pain coursing through his body, as Sango returned his hardened rod back into her warm and willing mouth.

Not willing to shoot his load just yet, Inuyasha pulled the taijiya away from his cock and pulled her face to face with him. Taking her mouth with brute strength, first kisses then nibbles passed between the two. Inuyasha continued his path down her body, reaching her full breasts capped with rosy pink nipples. Rolling the nipples between his fingers, Sango gave a moan of pleasure as Inuyasha gave them a hard pinch. Taking one into his mouth, he first used his tongue to bring it to a rock hard point. He then took the nipple between his teeth biting and nibbling as Sango felt juices running down her legs from the shockwaves of pleasure running straight to her cunt. Switching breasts, Inuyasha continued to lavish the other with bites of pleasure.

Inuyasha continued his path down her body, biting her firm body; hard enough to leave bruises but not enough to break the skin. Soon her breasts and torso were decorated with teeth marks, welts and purpling marks surrounding them. When he reached her now dripping snatch, Sango purred when his tongue made the first swipes at her clit. She was practically trembling with wanton pleasure as Inuyasha's fiery tongue continued to assault her swollen nub. Sango could feel the powerful orgasm building in her body and when Inuyasha finally sank his teeth into to her clit, it rocked through her body, causing her to cry out his name.

Inuyasha lay back, using the clothing they shed for comfort. Pulling Sango over him, he groaned as she slid her wet hotness over his long shaft. Inuyasha clutched her, thrusting deeply into her waiting cavern.

Leaning forward, Sango began her own trail. She, too, left bruising teeth marks in the chest of the hanyou. The feel of his flesh between her teeth aroused something deep inside Sango and she found herself time and time again resisting the urge to draw blood. Sango could feel another massive orgasm swelling inside and as it began to engulf her, she took Inuyasha's nipple into her mouth and gave it a hard bite. The howl from Inuyasha was enough to send Sango over the edge.

As her body still quaked from the last orgasm, Inuyasha positioned Sango on her knees. Nibbling down her back, Sango arched from the pleasure the fangs caused as they teased her with the dangerous possibilities. When Inuyasha reached her ass, Sango gasped as she felt his canines sank into the soft cheeks. Reaching under her body, Inuyasha began to play with her clit as he continued to nibble, leaving Sango's ass rosy red and covered with bite marks.

Unable to resist any longer, Inuyasha positioned himself at Sango's dripping snatch. Thrusting the entire length of his shaft inside of her warm channel, Inuyasha rolled her sensitive nub between his fingers. Leaning forward, he continued to nibble her back, the bites becoming harder the closer Inuyasha came to release. Sango moaned and rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, coming closer and closer to the final orgasm. Inuyasha could feel his balls tighten and when Sango's walls began to clutch and ripple around his shaft, he could no longer stop the flow. Sango again cried out as the hot cum hit her rippling walls and caused the last orgasm to shred through her body.

Spent from the violence of their orgasms, the hanyou and taijiya lay in reflective silence. Both knew they would not touch each other again until the bruises faded and the need for flesh between their teeth became unbearable. They both also knew that one day this would maybe have to end. Sango loved the monk and Inuyasha adored the miko. Until that time, they would satisfy their affection the best way they knew how.


End file.
